


Liquide ou Carte Bleue

by Somnis



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Doctor/Patient, M/M, Oikage Big Bang 2018, Post-Canon
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-08
Updated: 2019-01-08
Packaged: 2019-10-06 16:08:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 9,648
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17348330
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Somnis/pseuds/Somnis
Summary: Oikawa estimait avoir réussi pas mal de choses dans sa vie : à moins de trente ans, il faisait encore du sport, avait de nombreux amis, demeurait toujours aussi séduisant. Et pour couronner le tout, il venait d’installer son cabinet de médecin généraliste en plein cœur de la capitale, là où la clientèle affluerait sûrement.Enfin, il était plutôt enthousiaste de commencer sa carrière, jusqu’à ce qu’un patient un peu particulier –un individu qu’il aurait voulu oublier et du nom de Kageyama Tobio- ne se présente dans sa salle d’attente.





	Liquide ou Carte Bleue

**Author's Note:**

> Salut tout le monde !  
> ENFIN VOILA ! nous clôturons le big bang~  
> J'espère que ça vous plaira !!  
> Pour les anglophones, la version traduite et corrigée est disponible [ici](https://archiveofourown.org/works/17348222) !  
> Bonne lecture !

 

Oikawa Tooru avait-il connu des échecs lors de ses vingt-huit premières années ? C’était la question que tout le monde se posait dans son entourage, le voyant évoluer avec aise au sein de la société, se distinguant à la fois par son charme et son talent. Aux yeux de la majorité, probablement apparaissait-il comme un modèle de réussite ; et cela justifiait parfaitement la question initiale.

Iwaizumi Hajime, son meilleur ami depuis l’enfance, aurait sûrement répondu à cette question en premier, citant dans un mélange confus le râteau que la manageuse de Karasuno lui avait mis, toutes les opportunités ratées pour aller aux Nationales, les innombrables fois où il s’était fait plaquer, ce devoir de maths en seconde où il avait eu zéro.

Oikawa, lui, aurait davantage pris le temps de la réflexion pour écarter toutes les futilités, et répondu avec un léger sourire feint qu’une seule idée lui venait en tête à cet instant : celle de n’avoir jamais pu devenir un joueur de volley-ball professionnel.

Il avait été conscient de cette fatalité assez tôt –les premières entorses de négligence, la première blessure sérieuse au lycée, au genou, et puis la pression sociale de ses parents et de ses professeurs qui trouvaient aussi risqué qu’inconscient le fait de s’engager dans un parcours sportif avec des résultats scolaires aussi prometteurs.

Il avait donc pensé, dans un premier temps, à allier les deux et à s’orienter vers la médecine du sport ; puis, après quelques hésitations, il avait fini par se dire que ça pourrait lui être douloureux. Et, certain de se composer rapidement une clientèle grâce à son professionnalisme autant que par ses manières avenantes et son beau visage, il avait choisi de devenir généraliste.

Il n’avait jamais vraiment arrêté le volley, même pendant ses études, et son niveau demeurait tout à fait honorable par ailleurs, entretenu par des entraînements réguliers dans un club local. Au moment où il fêtait l’ouverture de son propre cabinet avec sa famille et ses amis, la seule chose qu’auraient pu déplorer ses parents était de ne toujours pas avoir de belle-fille ou beau-fils.

Mais c’était bien la dernière chose à laquelle pensait Oikawa, tout heureux de son investissement –son cabinet était idéalement situé, en plein centre de Tokyo- et décidé à fidéliser une clientèle aussi vite que possible. Il savait qu’il plaisait, et il aimait plaire ; pour l’instant, il n’avait besoin de rien de sérieux.

Les premiers mois s’écoulèrent tranquillement. Il devint de plus en plus assuré dans ses diagnostics, commença à recevoir quelques patients récurrents, et dont il devenait même le médecin référent. Il en était particulièrement fier, et alors que les semaines passaient et que santé et argent croissaient ensemble, il se disait que c’était définitivement une belle vie.

Enfin, jusqu’au jour où Kageyama Tobio surgit dans sa salle d’attente.

 

*

 

La liste était bien là, sous ses yeux, et ne mentait pas. Treize lettres, six syllabes, deux mots, un nom qu’il n’avait pas vu depuis des années et qu’il n’avait proprement pas envie de revoir. En l’occurrence Kageyama Tobio, aka le génie du volley-ball, son cadet au collège, son rival au lycée, et depuis obscurément devenu une star du terrain à l’internationale.

C’était un léger choc. Il n’était pas prêt à revoir Tobio là maintenant tout de suite, et songea à appeler Iwaizumi pour se plaindre à son aise pendant de longues minutes –mais impossible, il était au travail, son horaire venait de commencer, et un retard dès le premier rendez-vous nuirait à sa réputation. Il inspira profondément pour se donner du courage, et, ne sachant à quoi s’attendre, appela Kageyama Tobio  d’une voix aussi neutre que possible; prononcer son nom de famille, plutôt que son prénom suivi d’un suffixe au choix affectueux ou méprisant, lui sembla bizarrement étranger.

La première chose qu’il ressentit quand Kageyama arriva devant lui fut de la satisfaction : il était toujours le plus grand des deux, à très peu de choses près, voire très très peu, mais tout de même ! Le vieil esprit de rivalité le reprenait. Il n’eut pas le temps d’analyser ce nouveau Tobio que cette voix, qu’il n’avait pas entendue depuis des années, coupa ses pensées :

-Quoi, c’est toi ?

Oikawa lui renvoya un regard ennuyé. Tobio était toujours le même –mêmes cheveux noirs raides et soyeux, même yeux bleus perçants, seulement était-il un homme accompli à présent, la mâchoire plus carrée, la musculature plus développée. Pas fondamentalement désagréable à regarder.

-Tu connais beaucoup d’Oikawa Tooru, Tobio-chan ?

Kageyama grommela quelque chose au sujet de n’avoir pas pris le rendez-vous lui-même, et qu’il n’en savait rien, il avait juste suivi l’adresse –le tout dans un marmonnement inaudible qu’Oikawa ignora totalement en le faisant entrer dans son cabinet.

-Bon, qu’est-ce que tu veux ?

Il joignit ses mains sur son bureau dans une attitude hautement professionnelle et haussa un sourcil en direction de son ancien cadet. Tobio semblait un peu perturbé de le voir dans ce cadre tellement différent de d’habitude –pas de filet, pas de ballons, pas de cris de supporters- et afficha une moue prononcée avant de lâcher du bout des lèvres :

-Je crois que je suis malade.

Oikawa soupira. En général, les gens qui allaient chez le médecin _étaient_ malades.

-Et qu’est-ce qui te fait penser ça ? demanda-t-il en sortant un carnet.

-Sakusa.

-Hein ?

Le charabia purement kageyamesque commençait.

-Sakusa, le champion de mon équipe, explicita Tobio. C’est lui qui me l’a dit.

-… Tu sais que tu es malade parce que quelqu’un d’autre te l’a dit ?

-C’est un pro, déclara Kageyama d’un ton sérieux.

Deuxième soupir en quinze secondes.

-Super. Du coup, il pourra sûrement t’ausculter mieux que moi. Ça fera 28€, merci, au revoir Tobio-chan.

-Non, attends ! protesta Tobio. Il me l’a juste dit. Mais il est un peu, comment on dit, hypocondriaque ? Du coup, il ne veut pas trop m’approcher…

-Et qui te dit que moi, je veux t’approcher ?

-C’est ton métier !

Ils échangèrent un regard de défi. Troisième soupir.

-Bon. Qu’est-ce qui fait dire à Sakusa que tu es malade ? Tu as l’air en pleine forme.

-Parce que je tousse.

-D’accord. Et puis ?

-J’éternue aussi.

-Mais encore ?

-Et j’ai un peu mal à la gorge.

Doucement, songea Oikawa. Avec Tobio, il fallait aborder une chose à la fois, seulement stimuler une seule zone du cerveau par question –autrement, il craignait le court-circuit. Il nota soigneusement ces quelques informations relativement floues, et d’un geste, désigna à Kageyama d’aller s’asseoir sur la table d’auscultation.

-Tu peux garder ton T-shirt, précisa-t-il.

Tobio se débarrassa de son sweat et le jeta négligemment sur son siège en s’avançant vers la table –aucun soin, comme prévu, mais ce n’était probablement pas lui qui lavait et repassait ses affaires. Il était moins dégingandé qu’à l’époque, mais il restait quelque chose d’un peu adolescent dans sa manière de se tenir, de tout considérer avec une neutralité un peu naïve. Du moins ce fut ce que pensa Oikawa en le rejoignant, sentant Tobio le dévisager avec curiosité.

Toucher sa peau était quelque chose de particulièrement perturbant, comme si, dans l’esprit d’Oikawa, il n’avait existé que comme une image abstraite d’un rival génial, que comme la pensée du joueur et de sa nature plutôt que comme être humain ; les seuls contacts qu’il avait eus avec lui étaient de l’ordre du serrement de mains à l’issue d’un match. Il n’avait jamais envisagé de toucher son visage, et ce fut comme un franchissement dans sa perception de Kageyama –mais il n’y songea pas.

Il posa ses pouces sur ses joues pour tendre un peu la peau et écarquiller ses yeux ; il les détailla un moment, le globe oculaire, les vaisseaux sanguins, la dilatation de la pupille. La moue qui vint jouer sur ses lèvres fut moins causée par son premier diagnostic que par la couleur rare de ses  iris –quand même, Tobio était déjà doté de capacités hors du commun, pourquoi la nature l’avait-elle faite en plus avec des yeux aussi exceptionnels ?

Il lui releva le menton avec une délicatesse assez douteuse pour un praticien, et balayant ses pensées envieuses, lui ordonna d’un ton sec d’ouvrir la bouche. Quand Tobio obtempéra, Oikawa se découvrit une source de satisfaction surprenante dans le fait de le voir suivre ses ordres comme chien bien dressé –finalement, comme il l’avait toujours fait.

Il aurait sûrement changé de vocation, songea-t-il distraitement, s’il avait su que ce métier impliquerait d’examiner la glotte de Kageyama Tobio. Il tendit une main pour indiquer à Tobio de lui donner son bras tout en s’emparant du tensiomètre avec dextérité. Tout le temps que dura l’opération –serrer le tensiomètre, insuffler la pression, attendre qu’il se dégonfle, analyser le chiffre définitif- il sentit le regard intense de Tobio posé sur lui. A n’en pas douter, il avait envie de dire quelque chose ; Oikawa le connaissait trop bien, et il avait trop peu changé, pour ne pas interpréter son comportement. Et ses doutes furent confirmés lorsqu’en rangeant l’appareil, Kageyama demanda abruptement :

-Tu fais encore du volley ?

-Oui, répondit évasivement Oikawa ; puis, pour le provoquer un peu : et toi ?

Tobio le fixa un instant, et Tooru eut l’impression extrêmement paradoxale que c’était lui qui était pris pour un idiot.

-Bah, oui, répondit Kageyama sur un ton d’évidence. Dans l’équipe nationale. Du Japon.

National impliquait _forcément_ le Japon, mais Oikawa se contenta d’un sourire consterné.

-C’est bon, va t’asseoir, soupira-t-il. C’est juste un rhume.

Il rejoignit son bureau et tira une feuille d’ordonnance le temps que Tobio enfile de nouveau son sweat :

-Un peu de repos et ça passera. Si tu es capable de trouver une pharmacie et de passer commande, tu peux demander ça pour atténuer un peu les maux de gorge.

-Du repos ? reprit Tobio en plissant les yeux.

Oikawa répondit d’un ton aussi professionnel que possible :

-Oh, je dirais bien trois semaines sans volley.

-TROIS SEMAINES ? s’écria Kageyama d’une voix plus aiguë.

Oikawa garda quelques secondes son masque d’impassibilité. Puis il ne put s’empêcher d’éclater de rire devant l’expression horrifiée de Tobio et tira la langue :

-Je plaisante. Dans tous les cas, tu vas retourner sur le terrain bien avant la fin du délai, donc je préfère ne rien dire.

Il se rendit compte que ses paroles avaient leur part d’attention, presque d’attendrissement dans sa manière de connaître Tobio, de prévoir ses réactions –et de les tolérer avec bienveillance, sachant que c’était exactement ce qu’il faisait lui-même. Il s’éclaircit la voix et ajouta, soudain plus sérieux :

-Enfin, si tu veux aggraver ton cas, c’est ton problème.

Nouveau sourire, qui ne rencontra en retour qu’une moue frustrée.

-Liquide ou carte bleue ? enchaîna-t-il ensuite.

Le moment du paiement était toujours une source d’euphorie –mais en général, il le dissimulait sous une couche de professionnalité exemplaire. Pour Tobio, il n’en prit pas la peine, trop heureux de prendre son argent (injustement gagné grâce aux dons de la nature) pour en faire son salaire.

C’était presque une surprise que Tobio se souvienne de son code de carte bleue sans l’avoir écrit sur sa main. Oikawa prit tout de même la peine de se relever, de lui ouvrir la porte et de lui souhaiter bon rétablissement –Kageyama eut l’air surpris, mais en vérité, c’était pour faire bonne impression devant les patients de la salle d’attente.

Il attendit une minute avant de faire entrer le malade suivant. Il fallait au moins ça pour se remettre d’une rencontre fortuite avec quelqu’un qui avait eu tant d’influence sur lui à l’époque, cette source sans fin de peurs, de complexes, de challenge et de fierté, à la fois si loin et si proche de lui, tellement semblable et pourtant différente par essence. Les chemins qu’ils avaient pris illustraient, finalement, cette divergence entre eux ; mais Oikawa ne trouvait plus en lui cette jalousie bouillante qu’il aurait dû ressentir en voyant Tobio dans l’équipe nationale.

L’expérience le laissait un peu perturbé. Il se promit d’appeler Iwaizumi plus tard pour lui raconter –quand même, c’était trop drôle, Tobio était toujours le même. Il se demanda si Kageyama était vraiment venu là par hasard, si son médecin habituel était en congé ou quelque chose, ou s’il reviendrait dans quelques mois ; cette idée lui inspira simultanément de la hâte et de la répulsion.

Il décida de repousser tous ces sentiments mitigés de côté, et appela le patient suivant.

 

*

 

Les « quelques mois » furent en réalité de l’ordre des semaines. Six, précisément, avant que Kageyama Tobio ne prenne un autre rendez-vous. Oikawa imprimait ses listes de rendez-vous hebdomadaires, fier de voir que tous ses créneaux se remplissaient, quand le nom attira son attention ; et il passa tout le début de semaine dans l’expectative de revoir Tobio, et à envisager les différents moyens de se moquer de lui.

Le jour arriva enfin. Kageyama, encore une fois, ne semblait pas présenter de symptômes physiques évidents en arrivant ; il salua Oikawa les yeux baissés et ils se retrouvèrent une nouvelle fois autour du bureau.

-Alors, Tobio-chan, commença Oikawa en tirant une feuille d’un bloc-notes, qu’est-ce qui t’amène ?

Kageyama releva sur lui son regard habituel d’indifférence agressive, puis posa un doigt sur son flanc droit et déclara :

-J’ai mal quand j’appuie là.

-Alors n’appuie pas, répondit Oikawa tout sourire. Liquide ou carte bleue ?

L’expression fermée de Tobio se craqua d’un instant de stupeur qu’Oikawa trouva hilarant.

-Tu te fous de moi, marmonna Kageyama.

-Finement observé. Allez, enlève ton T-shirt et assieds-toi sur la table.

Tobio le gratifia d’un dernier regard noir avant d’obtempérer. Oikawa détourna les yeux par pudeur lorsqu’il se déshabilla, même s’il savait qu’il allait l’ausculter dans quelques secondes et d’ailleurs, il avait déjà vu Kageyama dans les vestiaires de Kitaichi. Mais –et cette pensée fut confirmée par un premier coup d’œil- la version adulte de Tobio n’avait plus rien à voir, physiquement parlant, avec un corps de gamin de douze ans.

Il garda un masque d’impassibilité en s’asseyant à côté de lui. Oh, bien sûr, il voyait aisément la peau lisse et sans défaut, les muscles apparents quoique finement sculptés, dessinés presque avec délicatesse sur ses bras, ses épaules, son torse et son ventre.

-Alors, où ça ? reprit-il.

-Ici.

Tobio désigna un endroit précis, et quand Oikawa posa la main sur sa peau, il tressaillit.

-Mouais, ça doit être une côte déplacée.

-C’est grave ? demanda aussitôt Kageyama, et le sous-entendu « est-ce que je peux encore jouer ? » était extrêmement clair.

-Non. Mais tu devrais prendre rendez-vous chez un ostéopathe pour qu’il te la remette en place rapidement. Pas de sport d’ici-là.

-Oikawa-san, s’empressa de protester Tobio. J’ai un match important dans trois jours. Mes passes sont moins précises depuis que j’ai ça. Et il faut absolument que je joue.

Oikawa haussa un sourcil :

-D’accord. Et ?

-Tu ne peux pas me la remettre en place, toi ?

Il y avait cette même expression sur le visage de Tobio que des années plus tôt, lorsqu’il demandait pour apprendre à servir. Ces mêmes yeux pleins d’espoir et de demande muette, la même expression d’attente. Oikawa eut presque le réflexe de lui tirer la langue et de l’envoyer balader. Il fronça les sourcils et s’éclaircit la gorge :

-En théorie, j’ai appris à le faire. Mais bon, je ne suis pas supposé…

-S’il te plaît, insista Tobio.

Un sourire démoniaque étira les lèvres d’Oikawa :

-Ce serait du zèle de ma part. Qu’est-ce que tu me donnes en échange ?

Tobio resta un instant bouche ouverte comme un poisson hors de l’eau, puis tenta quelque chose :

-Des places VIP pour mon match.

-Comme si j’avais envie de te voir jouer, siffla Oikawa.

Kageyama afficha une moue vexée.

-Bon, laisse tomber. Allonge-toi sur le dos.

Quelle générosité sans bornes, songea Oikawa. Il espérait surtout ne pas déplacer d’autres côtes dans le processus, mais si jamais il devait tenter, autant que le cobaye soit Tobio. Il ne pouvait pas nier que c’était perturbant d’avoir un contact aussi intime avec son ancien rival par excellence, surtout lorsqu’il posa ses mains sur la poitrine de Tobio pour exercer une pression suffisante. C’est comme n’importe quel autre patient, essaya-t-il de se convaincre.

-Inspire, ordonna-t-il. Souffle. Plus profondément.

Au moment clef, il fit glisser ses mains sans cesser d’appuyer, et sentit tout se remettre en place sous ses doigts, de l’autre côté de la chair ; un sourire de satisfaction se dessina sur ses lèvres, et Tobio semblait partager son euphorie en se redressant.

-Merci, Oikawa-san.

Il inclina la tête et massa légèrement ses côtes à présent toutes alignées ; puis il sauta de la table pour se rhabiller.

-Pas de sport avant demain, précisa Oikawa en se rasseyant à son bureau. Et sans forcer.

Il hésita, et finit par lâcher contre son gré :

-C’est contre qui ?

-De quoi ?

Oh non. C’était déjà assez blessant pour sa fierté, mais en plus l’idiot le faisait répéter.

-Le match, là.

-Ah. La Serbie, répondit simplement Tobio.

Il parut tout de même heureux de voir Oikawa s’impliquer, mais ne tenta plus de lui refiler ses billets. Peut-être une autre fois, songea Tooru ; pour l’instant, il avait juste trop de travail pour se le permettre. Tobio paya, puis Oikawa le raccompagna jusqu’à la porte.

-Pas d’effort ce soir, répéta-t-il d’un air sévère.

Il s’adoucit un peu devant l’expression froissée de Kageyama, et ajouta en guise d’adieu :

-Bonne chance pour ton match.

Il n’eut pas le temps de voir la surprise sur le visage de Tobio qu’il referma la porte, gêné lui-même de sa prévenance. Mais non, après tout, il remplissait juste son rôle de médecin attentionné et fidélisait sa clientèle. En plus, Tobio était une star, ça attirerait peut-être de nouveaux clients.

C’est alors qu’Oikawa se rendit compte qu’un joueur de ce niveau n’était pas censé se faire rafistoler par des médecins généralistes. Tobio n’était-il pas suivi par une équipe de médecins sportifs, coachs, kinés et ostéopathes en tous genres, en tant qu’athlète de niveau mondial ?

Si, bien sûr que si. Alors que venait-il fait ici ?

Oikawa n’eut pas le loisir d’y penser plus longtemps, happé par sa clientèle ; mais l’idée fut récurrente jusqu’à ce qu’il revoie Tobio.

 

*

 

Cela faisait un peu plus d’un mois depuis le dernier rendez-vous lorsque Tobio réapparut dans son cabinet. Oikawa avait à peine ouvert la porte pour l’appeler que Kageyama jaillit littéralement de la salle d’attente et se précipita sur lui :

-Oikawa-san. Bonjour.

-Salut, Tobio-chan, l’accueillit Oikawa.

Il remarqua que son professionnalisme se dégradait progressivement avec Tobio, mais cela ne choquait personne. Il regarda, un peu surpris, son cadet rentrer dans son bureau et s’asseoir, puis jouer avec ses doigts nerveusement ; il paraissait plus pâle que d’habitude, et plutôt anxieux. C’était rare de voir Kageyama dans cet état, songea Oikawa, sentant la curiosité croître.

-Qu’est-ce qui t’amène ?

Kageyama se pencha en avant, ses yeux bleus écarquillés d’angoisse :

-Je crois que je vais mourir.

-Pardon ? sourit Oikawa. Mourir ?

Tobio n’appréciait visiblement pas son sourire, car il reprit d’une voix légèrement plus haut perchée, se penchant toujours plus en avant :

-Oikawa-san, j’ai pris le premier rendez-vous. C’est du sérieux. Je ne veux pas mourir, j’ai match la semaine prochaine.

-Tobio-chan, soupira Oikawa. Calme-toi, tu ne vas pas mourir.

La détresse se lisait dans les yeux de Kageyama :

-J’ai regardé sur Doctissimo ! Et ils m’ont dit que je pouvais mourir !

Oikawa fit mine de tousser dans son poing pour couvrir son rire.

-Oh, vraiment. Hem. Et quels symptômes est-ce que tu présentes ?

Tobio était visiblement en train de paniquer, et se mit à réciter en comptant sur ses doigts à toute vitesse :

-J’ai de la fièvre, je suis fatigué, j’ai des plaques rouges qui sont apparues sur mon bras, j’ai mal à la tête.

Oikawa haussa un sourcil avec un sourire narquois :

-Certes… Et alors, qu’est-ce que tu penses avoir attrapé comme maladie mortelle ?

-Le SIDA ! s’exclama Tobio.

Oikawa fut à nouveau saisi par l’urgence d’éclater de rire, mais s’en garda, désireux de garder son peu de crédibilité en tant que médecin.

-Tobio-chan, dit-il d’un ton apaisant, mais gonflé d’hilarité. Le SIDA est une maladie sexuellement transmissible.

-Et alors ?

-Eh bien, ça implique d’avoir des relations sexuelles.

-Et ?

L’amusement disparut progressivement du visage d’Oikawa.

-Tu en as eues ?

-Bah oui ! s’écria Kageyama comme une évidence.

Ce qui était une évidence pour lui ne l’était absolument pas pour Oikawa. La pensée que Tobio, son petit Tobio, le cadet innocent et socialement inepte, le génie d’une naïveté presque encore enfantine, ait des relations sexuelles était hautement perturbante. Il eut envie de demander avec qui, pris par la pensée soudaine que Tobio était peut-être en couple, mais c’était tellement absurde qu’il s’en empêcha.

-Des vraies relations sexuelles, hein ? tenta-t-il encore, incapable d’y croire tout à fait. C’est quand deux personnes se déshabillent et que leurs appareils génitaux…

-Oikawa-san, l’interrompit Kageyama. J’ai vingt-six ans. Je _sais_ ce que c’est.

Son aîné afficha un sourire stupide, hésitant entre enterrer cette information pour toujours et demander des détails –mais il se reprit malgré son choc apparent.

-Bref. Ces relations étaient… protégées, dis-moi ?

-Ça dépend, répondit évasivement Tobio. Lui oui, moi non.

Oikawa avait envie de glisser de son siège et de se mettre en PLS sous son bureau, mais résista.

-D’accord, fit-il d’une voix plus aiguë qu’à l’ordinaire. Et… Et donc comment dire… C’est toi qui étais en dessous ?

Tobio affichait un air absolument neutre, semblant plutôt affecté par l’idée d’être infecté que par celle de déballer son intimité :

-En dessous ? C’est-à-dire allongé en dessous ? Parce que j’étais plutôt assis au-dessus, du coup-

-Stop, gémit Oikawa en prenant sa tête dans ses mains. Epargne-moi les détails, tu veux ?

-Mais c’est toi qui-

-Stop, Tobio-chan !

-Mais-

-Tch !

Oikawa leva un doigt en guise de menace, et Kageyama lui lança un regard noir. Tooru prit une minute pour se calmer et surmonter le fait que Tobio était sexuellement actif pour reprendre, lentement, en détachant soigneusement ses mots :

-Si ton copain a tenu le rôle du dominant (c’est-à-dire celui qui pénètre l’autre, soyons bien d’accord) et qu’il était protégé, il n’y a pas de risque, sauf si le préservatif a craqué.

-J’ai pas regardé, rétorqua Tobio en levant les yeux au ciel. Et ce n’était pas mon copain.

-Je vais te prescrire une prise de sang si ça peut te rassurer, trancha Oikawa. En attendant, je vais regarder les symptômes.

Il désigna la table d’auscultation. Il se sentait très creux, comme s’il lui manquait quelque chose d’essentiel. Il avait toujours du mal à considérer que Tobio était un adulte avec des désirs autres que celui de jouer au volley. Savait-il être sensuel ? Oikawa étouffa les images lubriques avant qu’elles ne trouvent leur chemin jusqu’à son cerveau.

Dès qu’il s’approcha, Tobio lui désigna impatiemment des plaques de petits boutons rouges qui parsemaient le dos de sa main et son poignet :

-C’est un des symptômes !

-Ça peut tout aussi bien être une allergie, rétorqua Oikawa en saisissant son poignet pour inspecter la chose plus en détail. Est-ce que tu as mangé quelque chose de nouveau ?

-Non.

-Tu as caressé un animal ?

-Non plus. Ils ne me laissent pas approcher, de toute façon.

-Tu as posé quelque chose d’inhabituel sur ta peau à cet endroit ?

Tobio sembla réfléchir un moment, puis son expression s’illumina :

-Oui ! Je suis allé faire du shopping avec Yachi, et elle voulait du maquillage. Elle a testé les couleurs de rouge à lèvres sur mon poignet.

-Bingo, sourit Oikawa. Tu fais une allergie aux cosmétiques, Tobio-chan. Pour les autres symptômes, ça doit juste être du surmenage, mais je vais vérifier ça.

Des tas de questions lui tournaient en tête lors du protocole habituel. Il découvrait Tobio sous un angle nouveau, et une part de lui était toujours dévorée de curiosité.

-Yachi, c’est la petite blonde de Karasuno ? se rappela-t-il soudainement.

-Oui.

-Et tu fais du shopping avec elle ?

Kageyama haussa les épaules :

-Oui.

-C’est ta copine ?

Il se rendit compte de la stupidité de sa question au moment même où il la posait, et Tobio s’en aperçut aussi, puisqu’il lui adressa un regard vide :

-Oikawa-san. Je n’aime pas les filles.

-Oui, oui, bien sûr, s’empressa de répondre Oikawa. Moi non plus.

Il ne sut jamais pourquoi cela lui avait échappé à ce moment précis –le stress, probablement. Un silence gêné s’installa entre eux tout le temps de l’auscultation, et retrouver le bureau fut presque une délivrance ; Oikawa put enfin baisser les yeux pour prescrire une prise de sang, et tendit la petite feuille à Tobio :

-Fais-la dès que possible, et apporte-moi les résultats pour que je les analyse. Mais –arrête de paniquer. Tu ne vas pas mourir.

Il jeta un œil rapide à ses listes d’attentes :

-Tu penses que ce sera fait d’ici jeudi ?

-Oui, acquiesça Tobio. J’irai demain.

-Parfait. Bon, normalement on a trouvé la source du problème, mais au moins tu seras sûr.

Kageyama hocha la tête, régla, puis se leva ; Oikawa le ramena jusqu’à la porte :

-A jeudi, Tobio-chan.

Puis, avec un clin d’œil pour détendre l’atmosphère :

-Pas de bêtises d’ici-là, hein !

Pour la première fois du rendez-vous, il vit une rougeur feinte couvrir les joues de Kageyama.

-A jeudi, marmonna-t-il juste avant de s’éclipser.

La porte se refermait à peine derrière lui que le patient suivant s’avançait ; mais Oikawa lui adressa un petit signe :

-Deux minutes, s’il vous plaît.

Il ferma la porte et retourna s’asseoir à son bureau pour contempler le sens de la vie, lequel était étrangement centré autour de la sexualité de Kageyama Tobio.

 

*

 

Tobio revint le jeudi, comme convenu, avec les résultats de l’analyse. Il paraissait un peu plus calme, probablement rassuré sur son espérance de vie.

-Alors, montre-moi ça, demanda Oikawa en tendant une main vers lui pour saisir les papiers.

Les taux de Tobio étaient absolument normaux, et Tooru trouva cela presque décevant, comme s’il s’attendait à découvrir dans ses analyses sanguines une explication du pourquoi du comment il était un génie du volleyball. A la place, il devait se rendre à l’évidence que Tobio était un être humain parfaitement normal. Du moins physiquement.

-Bon, tout est parfait, dit-il en lui rendant les feuilles. Aucun problème à signaler.

-Alors je n’ai pas le SIDA ?

-Pas le moins du monde, idiot. Fais juste attention la prochaine fois que…

Il laissa sa phrase en suspens, incapable de la finir de manière délicate. Kageyama, qui ne semblait d’ailleurs pas du tout connaître la notion de délicatesse, déclara avec précipitation :

-Ah, non. C’était juste un soir comme ça.

-Justement, sois prudent, trancha Oikawa.

Tobio hocha la tête. Puis, d’un air un peu embarrassé :

-Oikawa-san, est-ce que tu peux devenir mon médecin référent ?

Le concerné haussa les sourcils. Cela signifierait qu’à chaque fois que Tobio aurait un problème de santé ou aurait besoin d’un certificat, il le reverrait. C’était le recevoir régulièrement, le voir évoluer tout au long de sa vie, si jamais il restait à proximité. Revoir Kageyama tous les quelques mois. C’était une chose qui aurait paru insupportable à Oikawa des années plus tôt, mais qui ne suscita en lui aucun sentiment négatif là où il s’était attendu à trouver de l’envie ou de l’ennui.

-Il va falloir que je crée ton dossier, déclara-t-il simplement.

Il fit quelques manipulations sur son ordinateur, puis, comme Tobio ne répondait pas et se contentait de le fixer de cette manière intense qu’il avait toujours eue, il commença :

-Kageyama Tobio, 26 ans. Joueur de volley-ball professionnel (passeur). C’est tout bon ?

-C’est ça.

-Domicilié à ?

-Tokyo.

-Situation familiale ?

-Euh, je suis fils unique.

Oikawa leva les yeux au ciel, y trouvant une alternative bienvenue au soupir.

-Non, Tobio-chan. Ça veut dire célibataire, en couple ou marié.

Oikawa avait sciemment rajouté le « en couple » par curiosité, espérant en savoir un peu plus sur la vie sentimentale de Tobio, qui ne s’aperçut nullement de la supercherie et déclara franchement :

-Célibataire.

-Tu avais un autre médecin référent, avant ?

Kageyama afficha sa moue habituelle :

-Il y a les médecins de l’équipe, mais je ne les aime pas.

Voilà qui apportait des réponses à Oikawa sur la présence de Tobio dans son cabinet. Il demande, feignant la désinvolture :

-Oh, pourquoi donc ?

-Parce que Sakusa m’a dit qu’ils n’étaient pas compétents.

C’était Tobio tout craché, ça, à se faire ses opinions à partir de celles des autres et sans avoir la jugeote d’y penser par lui-même. En dehors du volley-ball, probablement préférait-il s’en tenir à des idées déjà établies pour s’épargner la peine de réfléchir, et si en prime il tenait Sakusa en estime, nul doute qu’il n’avait jamais remis en cause ses dires.

-Ce sont des professionnels du sport, fit remarquer Oikawa.

-Je m’en fiche, se borna Kageyama.

-Tant mieux pour moi, ironisa Tooru. Ils sont bien assez payés comme ça, de toute façon, et contrairement à moi. Enfin, Tobio-chan ; ton dossier est fait, tu n’auras qu’à le signer la prochaine fois que tu viens. Tu es désormais mon patient attitré ! Attention que je ne te prescrive pas de faux médicaments !

Il tira la langue, mais Tobio ne sembla pas très réceptif. A la place, il eut l’air de s’enfoncer un peu dans son siège, lança un regard au médecin par-dessous ses mèches noires, et demanda d’une voix un peu moins confiante et directe que d’habitude :

-Oikawa-san, est-ce que je peux avoir ton numéro ?

-Bien sûr, répondit chaleureusement Oikawa avec un grand sourire.

Il piocha un petit papier plastifié dans un panier posé sur son bureau, et la tendit à Tobio, qui y déchiffra une carte de visite tout ce qu’il y a de plus professionnel. Il retourna à Oikawa une expression consternée.

-C’est pas…, commença-t-il maladroitement.

-Je plaisantais, Tobio-chan ! s’exclama Oikawa qui trouvait tout ça très drôle. Tiens…

Il écrivit rapidement une suite de numéros sur un bout de papier qu’il fit glisser vers Tobio :

-Ne me harcèle pas, d’accord ? Je ne t’apprendrai pas à servir.

-Mais…, protesta faiblement Tobio. D’accord. Euh… merci.

-Liquide ou carte bleue ? embraya Oikawa pour y couper court.

-Carte.

Une fois sa consultation réglée, il se leva sans oser rencontrer ses yeux, et Oikawa soupçonna que c’était pour dissimuler sa gêne. De toute façon, il devait le raccompagner pour faire impression ; il lui ouvrit la porte et s’appuya négligemment au chambranle  ( _pas_ comme était censé le faire un médecin face à son patient), se penchant légèrement vers Tobio.

-Alors à bientôt, Tobio-chan.

-A bientôt, Oikawa-san, murmura Kageyama, non sans sembler légèrement perturbé.

Après coup, il aurait voulu dire qu’il n’avait pas calculé la sensualité de son regard, la lenteur de sa voix, le fait de s’être négligemment passé la main dans les cheveux. Mais le fait est qu’il l’avait bel et bien fait, et que l’expression qui en résulta sur le visage de Kageyama n’était pas pour lui déplaire.

-Bref, tu flirtes avec lui, résuma Iwaizumi au téléphone le soir même où Tooru lui rapporta cet épisode.

-Faux ! s’exclama dramatiquement Oikawa. C’est _lui_ qui flirte avec _moi_  !

 

*

 

Oikawa n’avait finalement pas regretté d’avoir donné son numéro à Kageyama. Ils ne parlaient pas souvent, et la plupart du temps leurs conversations s’arrêtaient rapidement, l’un ou l’autre pris par ses obligations professionnelles ; mais au moins une fois par semaine, ils prenaient des nouvelles. Au début, Oikawa s’efforçait de mettre son statut de médecin en avant et faisait mine de s’inquiéter de la santé avant tout, mais les sujets dérivaient rapidement –et quasi tout le temps sur le volley-ball et la carrière de Tobio.

Cela faisait environ trois mois qu’il ne l’avait pas vu ailleurs qu’à la télé, et il était forcé d’admettre qu’il suivait les matchs officiels avec plus d’assiduité que d’habitude, même avec des horaires compliqués. Il se retrouvait souvent devant son écran, le soir, laissant passer sur son visage habituellement impassible un panel d’expressions alors que se déroulait le match ; et plusieurs fois, il se surprit à sourire légèrement quand Kageyama marquait le point, que ce soit par un service, un contre ou, mieux encore, une seconde main. Tooru commençait à reconnaître que c’était jouissif à voir, même si, pour en avoir fait les frais, il ne pouvait que compatir avec les adversaires.

Trois mois, donc, et sachant que la pause hivernale allait arriver pour les sportifs, il se demandait encore très vaguement s’il pouvait voir Tobio ailleurs que dans son cabinet. L’idée d’un rendez-vous était encore trop floue dans sa tête, et il refusait d’y penser ; simplement, il commençait presque à avoir hâte que Kageyama soit malade.

Il était donc à son bureau, tôt le matin –il mettait un point d’honneur à arriver assez en avance pour bien tout prévoir. Le premier patient n’arrivait que dans une heure, et Oikawa prenait le temps d’arroser les petites plantes d’intérieur qui agrémentaient son cabinet. C’est alors que son téléphone professionnel sonna, et il décrocha aussitôt ; une voix qui lui était inconnue et familière à la fois demanda :

-Vous êtes bien Oikawa Tooru ?

A qui donc était cette voix ? Oikawa était sûr de la connaître, mais ne savait plus d’où.

-C’est cela, répondit-il prudemment.

-Est-ce que vous faites des consultations à domicile ?

Oikawa fit une moue. On lui avait déjà posé la question plusieurs fois, mais la réponse demeurait immuable :

-Non, désolé.

-C’est urgent, insista la voix.

Oikawa s’apprêtait à répondre qu’il fallait aller aux urgences, dans ce cas, mais un bruit vague se fit de l’autre côté de la ligne et quelqu’un sembla récupérer le téléphone. Une deuxième voix s’éleva, et celle-là, Oikawa l’identifia tout de suite avec une surprise mêlée de dégoût.

-Oikawa. Ça fait longtemps.

-Ushiwaka-chan, c’est ma ligne professionnelle. Si c’est toi, l’urgence, sache que je ne me déplace pas, au contraire, je m’éloigne le plus loin possible-

-Non, ce n’est pas moi. Kageyama nous a dit que tu étais son médecin traitant, donc c’est toi qu’on a appelé.

-Oh, c’est Tobio-chan ?

Les intonations d’Oikawa s’étaient tout à coup chargées d’inquiétude, et il s’en voulut un peu de le laisser entendre ; mais Ushijima et son tact digne d’une brique ne le sentirait sûrement pas.

-Oui, reprit-il de sa voix monotone et outrageusement sérieuse. Sakusa et moi sommes passés chez lui pour aller jogger ensemble. Il n’a pas l’air bien, alors on s’est dit qu’il fallait t’appeler.

-Et qu’est-ce qu’il a ?

Il y eut un marmonnement inaudible, et le téléphone changea à nouveau de main. Sakusa –Oikawa l’identifiait à présent, il ne l’avait jamais rencontré mais l’avait déjà entendu dans des interviews- reprit la parole :

-Ça doit être la grippe.

Oikawa soupira. Ce n’était pas étonnant, à cette période de l’année, et si Tobio s’était un peu surmené pour finir la première partie de saison, il devait y avoir été plus vulnérable.

-D’habitude, je ne fais jamais de consultations à domicile, marmonna-t-il en jouant avec un stylo. C’est vraiment grave ?

-Assez, répondit évasivement Sakusa. Si vous ne vous déplacez pas, ce n’est rien. Komori doit passer chez moi et ramener des médicaments.

-Sauf votre respect, vous n’êtes pas une pharmacie, indiqua Oikawa d’un air vexé. C’est à moi de prescrire ce qu’il faut.

Si Tooru avait appris quelque chose de toutes les années qu’il avait consacrées au volley, c’était que les volleyeurs les plus passionnés  n’avaient pour la plupart rien dans la tête quand ça en venait aux choses du quotidien ; d’ailleurs, Tobio et Ushijima en étaient des exemples flagrants. Et il en déduisait de ne surtout pas faire confiance aux membres de l’équipe nationale qu’il avait en ligne, lesquels s’apprêtaient sûrement à bourrer Kageyama de divers médicaments de manière aléatoire. Il soupira, vaincu.

-J’arrive.

 

*

 

Trouver l’appartement de Kageyama ne fut pas des plus difficiles, et Oikawa jaillit hors de sa voiture avec sa mallette en main et son stéthoscope autour du cou. Il rajusta vaguement ses vêtements dans l’ascenseur pour avoir l’air professionnel et s’apprêter à affronter les joueurs les plus récalcitrants de l’équipe de volley du Japon, le tout dans le milieu naturel de Kageyama Tobio.

Sakusa lui ouvrit avant qu’il frappe, et lui serra la main (mais Oikawa vit bien qu’il se la nettoya ensuite au gel hydroalcoolique) en lui présentant brièvement la situation :

-Wakatoshi et moi sommes arrivés il y a une demi-heure. Kageyama n’a pas réussi à quitter son lit, et j’ai l’impression qu’il a beaucoup de fièvre. Komori devrait arriver avec les médicaments dans cinq minutes.

-Je vais aller voir ça moi-même, déclara Oikawa.

Il entra dans un appartement étonnamment grand et même à la limite du luxueux –ce qui n’était finalement pas si étonnant quand on était une star mondiale du volley-ball- pour trouver Ushijima au milieu du salon, debout entre une table basse en verre et un canapé en cuir noir.

-Oikawa, accueillit-il solennellement. Merci d’être venu.

-Je double mes honoraires, précisa aussitôt Tooru.

Après tout, vu le salaire de Tobio, ça resterait dérisoire. Ushijima ne réagit pas, comme on pouvait l’attendre de lui, et posa la question la plus déplacée et pourtant la plus logique venant de sa part :

-Est-ce que tu fais encore du volley ?

-Bien sûr, regarde, j’ai un Molten dans ma mallette, ironisa Oikawa. Où est Tobio ?

-Oikawa-san ? s’éleva une voix faible de l’autre côté de la pièce.

Tout le monde se retourna pour voir Tobio appuyé contre le chambranle d’une porte, une couverture autour des épaules et avec la plus sale tête que lui ait jamais vue Oikawa (c’était pour dire).  Il était blafard, les yeux cernés et à peine décollés, et vacillait sur ses jambes tremblantes. Il fit trois pas vers eux, puis manqua de tomber, et ce fut Ushijima qui le rattrapa.

Oikawa resta debout, regardant stupidement la scène sans avoir le réflexe d’intervenir –son cerveau essayant d’enregistrer l’image absurde de Kageyama Tobio à moitié porté par Ushijima Wakatoshi, qui avait sur le visage l’expression la plus proche possible chez lui de la sollicitude. Il traîna littéralement Tobio jusqu’au canapé pour l’allonger là.

-Tobio-chan ? l’appela Oikawa en s’accroupissant pour être à sa hauteur. Comment tu te sens ?

-Mal, gémit Kageyama.

C’était la réponse la plus évidente du monde. Il était en nage et tremblait de tout son corps –il avait encore pâli, si possible, pour arborer une jolie teinte grisâtre. Oikawa sortit un thermomètre frontal de sa mallette pour prendre sa température, et écarquilla les yeux devant le résultat –ça faisait longtemps qu’il n’avait pas vu un chiffre pareil. Finalement, le libéro serait sans doute le bienvenu pourvu qu’il amène des antibiotiques. Oikawa entama le reste de la procédure, et glissa son stéthoscope sous le T-shirt trempé de Tobio, sentant le bout de ses phalanges effleurer la peau bouillante.

Ushijima était penché sur son épaule, ce qui l’agaçait singulièrement, et d’autant plus quand la seule chose qui occupait le champion était de savoir dans combien de temps Tobio serait opérationnel pour lui faire des passes. De son côté, Sakusa s’était réfugié dans le coin le plus éloigné possible de la pièce, et disparut précipitamment pour ouvrir la porte quand quelqu’un frappa ; une seconde plus tard, Komori débarquait dans la pièce les bras chargés de petites boîtes.

-Comment il va ? Ah, bonjour !

Celui-là, au moins, était souriant, songea Oikawa en lui rendant son salut. Komori laissa tomber les médicaments sur la table basse, puis se haussa légèrement pour regarder Kageyama ; il se tourna ensuite vers Ushijima :

-Je t’avais dit qu’il allait être malade. Ça, c’est quand le coach nous a fait courir sous la pluie.

-N’importe quoi, rétorqua Sakusa, retourné s’isoler au fond. Il a dû l’attraper de Miya, il était absent la semaine dernière et je suis sûr que c’était pour ça.

-En même temps, s’ils arrêtaient d’être collés comme des sparadraps, il ne l’aurait pas attrapé.

-Chut, grogna Ushijima.

Il avait probablement remarqué l’expression agacée d’Oikawa, qui continuait à faire son boulot et si possible au plus vite pour retourner à l’heure à son cabinet. Il était en train de chercher dans les médicaments quelque chose pour faire baisser la fièvre, ce qui était l’urgence principale, mais ne trouvait rien –décidément, Sakusa ne tenait pas sa réputation.

-Papier, réclama-t-il en tendant une main vers Ushijima.

Le champion se hâta de lui apporter un bloc-notes, et Oikawa écrivit rapidement ce qu’il fallait avant de signer et de lui rendre :

-Ushiwaka, toi qui te vantes de courir vite, voyons en combien de temps tu fais l’aller-retour entre la pharmacie et ici.

Ushijima se contenta d’un signe de tête et disparut aussitôt ; Oikawa fut presque déçu qu’il n’ait pas répondu à ses provocations. Il se tourna légèrement vers les deux autres :

-Si vous pouviez trouver des linges et de l’eau froide, peut-être ?

Komori ramena ce qu’il trouva, à savoir une bassine d’eau fraîche et ce qui semblait être un gant de toilette. Oikawa le plongea dans l’eau, puis l’essora ; ensuite, repoussant d’une main les mèches humides de Tobio, il le posa sur son front. Il avait plus ou moins évité de le regarder dans les yeux depuis le début, mais surprit son regard bleu et brillant posé sur lui et n’eut d’autre choix que de lui présenter un sourire rassurant.

-Oikawa-san, murmura Tobio d’une voix à peine audible. Merci d’être là…

Tooru ne l’avouerait pas, mais un frisson lui courut tout le long du dos.

-C’est normal, répondit-il simplement. Je suis ton médecin.

Il avait laissé une main posée sur le bord du canapé, juste à côté de Tobio, et son cœur rata un battement quand les doigts brûlants de Kageyama se posèrent sur les siens.

-Merci quand même, marmonna Tobio.

Il y avait quelque chose d’enfantin en lui à cet instant, dans sa manière de le regarder avec des yeux humides, presque désespérés, de serrer sa main ; Oikawa en fut profondément troublé, ramené des années en arrière. Ce moment particulier fut interrompu lorsque Kageyama se mit à tousser, puis à frémir ; les yeux levés au plafond, il geignit :

-Je veux faire du volley-ball…

Oikawa eut un instant de délibération mentale pour savoir si Tobio était un idiot confirmé ou si c’était la fièvre qui le faisait délirer ; la seconde option prit rapidement le dessus quand Kageyama écrasa ses doigts, qu’il tenait toujours, avec une force surprenante :

-Oikawa-san, viens faire du volley avec moi…

Tooru entendait Komori et Sakusa murmurer, et se mit à rougir en essayant de dégager sa main, sans succès :

-Je ne peux pas, Tobio-chan. Regarde, tu ne peux même pas te lever.

-Alors porte-moi, dit Kageyama dans un mélange assez comique d’ordre et de plainte.

-Non, t’es trop lourd, répondit Oikawa en refoulant un sourire.

Kageyama se mit à afficher sa moue habituelle, encore plus prononcée que d’habitude :

-Je veux faire du volley… Oikawa-san, s’il te plaît…

-Plus tard, esquiva Oikawa. Quand tu seras guéri, d’accord ?

-Promis ?

-Oui.

Déjà qu’il délire, autant ne pas le contrarier, raisonna Tooru. De sa main libre, il immergea à nouveau le linge en espérant que le froid fasse du bien à Tobio. Ushijima revint à cet instant, les joues à peine rougies et la respiration à peine hachée ; il tendit fièrement un petit sachet à Oikawa.

-Garde-le, dit-il en se redressant, libérant enfin sa main. Je file, je suis déjà en retard. Tout est écrit sur l’ordonnance et re-précisé sur les boîtes.

Ushijima ne répondit pas, mais hocha à nouveau la tête pour montrer qu’il comprenait. Oikawa vérifia sa montre et se hâta de récupérer ses affaires ; il jeta un œil à Tobio, un peu incertain, se sentant presque coupable de le laisser dans cet état. Il hésita à lui tendre une main, mais Kageyama devait être trop épuisé pour la saisir ; alors, dans un automatisme un peu bizarre, Oikawa lui ébouriffa les cheveux avec un sourire :

-Remets-toi vite, Tobio-chan.

Il se demandait encore ce qu’il lui avait pris quand Ushijima le raccompagna à la porte.

-Je vais rester avec lui, déclara le champion.

-Merci, répondit Oikawa. Si ça ne va pas mieux ce soir, appelle-moi et je repasserai après ma journée.

-Très bien. Bonne journée.

Oikawa était encore un peu confus en repartant. Il n’arriva pas à se concentrer de toute la journée, et dès le milieu d’après-midi se surprit à vérifier son téléphone avec insistance ; mais rien ne vint. Il se sentit à moitié soulagé –cela voulait dire que Kageyama allait mieux- et à moitié déçu… Aurait-il vraiment voulu un prétexte pour retourner chez Tobio ?

Il laissa cela dans un coin de sa tête les quelques jours suivants. Sachant que la fièvre montait surtout le matin, il avait à demi espéré recevoir un appel le lendemain –et s’était doublement reproché cet espoir. Finalement, trois jours avaient passé sans nouvelles quand il reçut un sms sur son numéro privé.

« De : Tobio-chan : N’oublie pas que tu m’as promis de faire du volley avec moi ».

Le sourire qui étira les lèvres d’Oikawa était plus satisfait qu’agacé.

 

*

 

Oikawa était un homme de parole. Et, en conséquence, s’il avait promis quelque chose, il se devait de le respecter.

Il ne savait pas exactement quel genre de fascination malsaine il exerçait encore sur Ushijima et Tobio, tous les deux toujours très concernés de son statut sportif. Il avait conscience d’avoir été dépassé, de loin et depuis longtemps, par ceux qui avaient été un temps ses rivaux acharnés ; mais de l’eau avait coulé sous les ponts, et c’était encore plus flagrant dans le cas de sa relation avec Kageyama. Aussi ne savait-il pas à quoi s’attendre en indiquant à Tobio de le rejoindre dans le gymnase pour un entraînement avec son équipe.

Il observa patiemment, et avec un sourire ironique, Kageyama poser un pied sur le parquet avant de se faire assaillir par le club tout entier, tous en délire de rencontrer une star de volley mondiale, passeur titulaire de l’équipe nationale (du Japon). Il eut droit à des dizaines de selfies, d’autographes, de questions et même de câlins de la part de quelques filles de l’équipe féminine. Finalement, il finit par se dégager et le jeu put commencer.

Indéniablement, Tobio était au-dessus de tout le monde et à tous les postes, mais il joua patiemment et s’efforça tout de même de se caler sur les habitudes de ses partenaires d’un jour. Ils finirent sur un match amical, et même dix ans après, Oikawa se sentait comme à l’époque des grands matchs contre Karasuno, sentant la présence de Tobio proche de la sienne, au même poste, presque dos à dos de part et d’autre du filet. Mais c’était différent à présent, la jalousie ne coulait plus dans ses veines et il ne jouait pas pour les Nationales –ce qui ne l’empêcha pas d’un peu de provocation, et Tobio y répondit fort bien.

Le match était tout de même serré, même si Oikawa dut plus d’une fois ramener ses coéquipiers à la réalité, la plupart complètement dans les vapes du fait de jouer avec Kageyama Tobio en personne, et moins disposé à rattraper le ballon qu’à le contempler bouche bée. L’équipe de Kageyama gagna sans grande surprise, mais alors que Tooru s’apprêtait à lui serrer la main, Tobio l’interpella :

-J’avais demandé à jouer avec toi, Oikawa-san, pas contre toi.

Le tout dit sur un ton neutre, qui semblait être l’influence directe d’Ushijima, d’une franchise absolue quoique dénuée de tout reproche, et qui stoppa un instant Oikawa dans son élan.

-Très bien, déclara-t-il en posant une main sur sa hanche.

Ils attendirent que tous les coéquipiers habituels d’Oikawa soient partis pour entamer quelques passes, exercice de base qui ne tarda pas à devenir plus intense au fur et à mesure que s’y mêlaient des attaques de plus en plus puissantes.

-Tu veux attaquer mes passes ? demanda tout à coup Tobio en désignant le filet.

Oikawa acquiesça, prenant soudain conscience qu’il n’en avait jamais eu l’occasion. Ça faisait aussi un bail qu’il n’avait pas attaqué, songea-t-il en se plaçant.

Que ce soit à l’aile, ou centre, en pointe, aux trois mètres, et à tous les tempos possible –puisque, bien entendu, autant tout essayer- les passes de Kageyama étaient toujours parfaites. Un vrai plaisir à frapper. Mais ça, Tobio n’avait pas besoin de le savoir – et d’ailleurs, il devait déjà être au courant.

Ils y passèrent des heures, finirent par échanger leurs postes pour recommencer ensuite ; quand ils sortirent du gymnase et qu’Oikawa ferma derrière eux, il faisait nuit depuis longtemps.

-C’était sympa, déclara Kageyama.

-Ça faisait longtemps que je n’avais pas joué comme ça, avoua Oikawa en levant les yeux vers le ciel nocturne. Merci d’être venu, Tobio-chan.

-Merci de m’avoir invité, Oikawa-san, répliqua Kageyama avec un regard joueur, auquel Tooru répondit par un sourire.

Ils firent un bout de chemin ensemble, puis Tobio, qui semblait mâchonner ses mots depuis un moment, se lança :

-Tu sais, tu pourrais aussi venir à mon entraînement. Les joueurs te connaissent, ils seront d’accord.

Oikawa écarquilla les yeux. Un entraînement avec l’équipe nationale (du Japon) ? Avec Kageyama, mais aussi Ushijima, Sakusa, Komori, Miya Atsumu, certains des meilleurs joueurs du monde ? Il se sentit soudain tout petit et fit un vague geste de main :

-Je ne veux pas faire le faux modeste, mais je ne suis plus vraiment au niveau, Tobio-chan. Ceci dit…

Il lui lança un regard de côté pour surprendre son regard déçu et baissé vers le sol, et sans pouvoir s’en empêcher, lui pinça la joue :

-… Je serai tout à fait d’accord pour aller voir un de tes matchs.

Tobio s’arrêta net, la surprise peinte tout entière sur son visage. On aurait dit que Noël était arrivé en avance pour lui ; son expression s’illumina, et, étrangement, cette vue réchauffa le cœur d’Oikawa.

-Vraiment ? Tu voudrais ?

Tooru laissa un léger rire passer ses lèvres avant de reprendre sa route ; et, lançant à Tobio toujours planté sur place un regard amusé :

-Tu crois que c’est toujours possible, les places VIP ?

 

*

 

Il ne s’était écoulé que douze jours depuis l’entraînement qu’avait fait Tobio dans l’équipe d’Oikawa, et il était déjà de retour au cabinet. En voyant son nom sur les listes, Tooru s’inquiéta un instant d’une blessure ou d’une rechute de maladie, mais quand il fit entrer Kageyama, celui-ci avait l’air en pleine santé.

-Alors, qu’est-ce qui t’amène ? demanda Oikawa en tirant une feuille de son carnet.

Tobio, assis dans le fauteuil face à lui, poussa ses lèvres dans une moue songeuse et leva les yeux au ciel, comme s’il avait besoin de réfléchir.

-J’ai mal à la tête, déclara-t-il finalement.

-Oh, vraiment, répondit Oikawa en haussant les sourcils.

Il connaissait Tobio par cœur, et n’avait pas besoin de plus pour comprendre que Kageyama n’avait rien du tout. Charmant de sa part, songea-t-il, de venir dépenser de l’argent juste pour me voir.

-Oui, vraiment, répéta Kageyama d’un air buté.

-D’accord, va t’asseoir sur la table.

S’il voulait jouer, Oikawa allait jouer aussi. Il refoulait un sourire en regardant Kageyama s’asseoir et balancer les jambes en attendant qu’il le rejoigne.

-Alors, dans quelle zone sont les douleurs ?

Nouvelle moue, puis Tobio posa deux doigts sur son front :

-Ici.

Oikawa repoussa sa frange d’une main pour poser ses propres doigts sur l’endroit. Kageyama leva les yeux sur lui d’un air étonné, mais ne broncha pas.

-Ici ? répéta Oikawa d’une voix veloutée en appuyant légèrement. Et pas là ?

Il déplaça son autre main, plongea ses doigts dans les cheveux noirs et soyeux pour poser son pouce sur la tempe. Il feignit d’ignorer le léger rougissement qui couvrait les joues de Kageyama et laissa son pouce décrire de petits cercles réguliers sur la peau.

-Si, aussi, murmura Tobio.

Oikawa s’amusa quelques instants à manipuler la tête de Tobio, posant ses mains en de divers endroits tout en lui demandant périodiquement à quels endroits il avait mal (la réponse était immuable), et finit par lui maintenir le visage levé vers lui. La pensée soudaine le saisit que s’il décidait de l’embrasser, là, maintenant, tout de suite, Kageyama ne pourrait pas se dérober.

Il resta un instant perturbé par cette idée, et s’écarta aussitôt ; heureusement, il se reprit assez vite pour feindre de prendre son stéthoscope.

-Ça pourrait être grave, dit-il d’un ton dramatique.

Il plongea les embouts dans ses oreilles glissa une main sous le T-shirt de Tobio, le pavillon au creux de la paume ; ses doigts, eux, étaient ouverts, remontant le long de la peau, et il sentait les reliefs des abdominaux, puis des vertèbres, les moindres creux ou durcissements de la peau. Oikawa frémit, se sentant tout à coup aussi brûlant que le torse qu’il caressait.

-Tobio-chan, ton cœur bat beaucoup trop vite, plaisanta Oikawa, quoique n’étant pas vraiment dans un meilleur état.

Kageyama détourna les yeux et rougit furieusement. Oikawa finit la procédure d’auscultation, plus par bonne conscience qu’autre chose, puis revint à son bureau en essayant de retrouver son sérieux.

-Est-ce que tu manges bien, en ce moment ? demanda-t-il en faisant mine de prendre des notes.

-Pas vraiment, marmonna Tobio.

-Tu as des nausées ?

-Non, juste pas faim.

Oikawa hocha la tête sans lever les yeux de sa feuille.

-Et tu dors bien ?

-Non plus.

-Est-ce que tes coéquipiers t’ont fait des remarques sur ton état physique ou psychologique ces derniers temps ?

Kageyama leva les yeux au ciel d’un air de réflexion. Cette fois, il semblait faire un effort réel, autre que pour inventer des symptômes.

-Ushijima m’a dit que j’avais l’air distrait, grommela-t-il finalement.

-Je vois je vois, déclara Oikawa, cachant son sourire en se penchant sur sa feuille.

-Komori n’arrête pas de me dire des trucs, mais je n’arrive pas à comprendre ce que ça signifie vraiment, poursuivit Tobio en fronçant les sourcils.

-Très bien. Je pense que je commence à comprendre ce que tu as.

Il se mit à gribouiller une ordonnance de son écriture la plus illisible, puis la tendit fièrement à Tobio en relevant un visage euphorique :

-Tu donneras ça à la pharmacie, ils sauront t’orienter mieux que moi.

-D’accord, articula lentement Kageyama, un peu suspicieux, rangeant la feuille dans une poche sans plus s’en soucier.

Oikawa se leva, puis l’accompagna jusqu’à la porte de la salle d’attente :

 -Salut, Tobio-chan. N’oublie pas de passer à la pharmacie. A bientôt !

-A bientôt, répondit Kageyama en lui lançant un nouveau regard interrogatif.

Oikawa le regarda disparaître, souriant plus largement au fur et à mesure que la silhouette de Tobio rétrécissait. Dans quelques minutes, le temps que Kageyama trouve une pharmacie, il devrait recevoir un message des plus intéressants.

Il attendit donc, dévoré d’impatience, incapable d’accorder à ses patients toute l’attention nécessaire. Le temps passa sans qu’il ne reçoive un message, et l’inquiétude finit par remplacer la hâte. Avait-il été trop loin trop vite ? En fin d’après-midi, il n’arrivait plus à réfléchir convenablement, se tâta à envoyer des excuses, à appeler Kageyama en personne. Le soir était tombé et le dernier patient venait de sortir de son bureau ; il avait à présent son téléphone dans les mains, hésitant au-dessus du contact de son ancien cadet. Il allait appuyer sur le bouton appel quand on frappa à sa porte calfeutrée.

-Entrez, dit-il prudemment.

Son cœur s’arrêta quand il reconnut Tobio dans l’embrasure de la porte. Kageyama referma la porte derrière lui et s’avança timidement :

-Tu fais encore des consultations ?

-C’est payé double, répondit Oikawa dans une faible tentative d’humour.

Kageyama se tint debout face à lui, sans s’asseoir et le regarda un long moment ; puis il sortit la feuille et la posa sur le bureau, toute froissée à présent.

-La pharmacienne m’a dit de revenir te voir, dit-il. Elle n’arrivait pas à te lire.

Oikawa ne connaissait pas cette personne, et ne savait pas si elle avait calculé son coup, mais il se força à un sourire :

-Oh, c’est bien dommage.

-Tu peux lire ce que tu as écrit, s’il te plaît ? demanda Tobio en le fixant droit dans les yeux.

 _Il sait ?_ se demanda Oikawa. Il ne pouvait plus se défiler. Il saisit la feuille et s’éclaircit la gorge.

-Kageyama Tobio. 26 ans. Symptômes : tachycardie, rougissements, perte d’appétit et de sommeil, épisodes de distraction.

Oikawa releva les yeux de la feuille :

-Conclusion médicale : le patient a vraisemblablement développé des sentiments amoureux.

Il posa la feuille et inspira :

-Je me trompe ?

Kageyama secoua la tête :

-Non, j’étais arrivé à la même conclusion.

Oikawa se leva, soudain désireux de mettre moins de distance entre eux. Il fit le tour du bureau pour s’y adosser, se tenant debout juste devant Kageyama, et croisa les bras.

-Est-ce que tu veux en guérir ?

-Je ne sais pas, marmonna Tobio en levant un regard incertain sur lui.

Oikawa se contenta de lui sourire.

-Je ne te prescrirai rien de toute façon. Je n’ai pas envie que tu te soignes.

Une étincelle d’espoir s’alluma dans les yeux de Kageyama, qui se rapprocha encore un peu plus près.

-Et je crois que tu es contagieux, murmura Oikawa en posant ses doigts sur sa joue.

Il ne réfléchit pas plus avant de l’attirer à lui et de poser ses lèvres sur les siennes. Le baiser dura de longues secondes, le temps pour Oikawa de se rendre compte à quel point il l’avait désiré ; ses mains s’égarèrent, l’une dans le creux du dos de Tobio, l’autre derrière sa nuque. Le baiser se fit de plus en plus fiévreux, de plus en plus pressant, et Oikawa n’avaient aucune idée d’où ils allaient s’arrêter –n’ayant aucune envie non plus de s’arrêter- jusqu’au moment où son portable se mit à sonner.

Ils s’écartèrent, rouges et un peu essoufflés, rajustant les vêtements que leurs doigts avides avaient froissés. Oikawa ignora l’appel, mais le moment était rompu.

-Bon…, commença maladroitement Tobio. Je te verrai, hum –tu viendras au match de samedi ?

-Je serai là, affirma Oikawa.

Kageyama posa sa main sur la poignée de la porte et l’entrouvrit, toujours incertain.

-Dans ce cas, à samedi, Oikawa-san.

Tobio n’allait pas le laisser ici comme ça, tout de même ? Un sentiment de panique traversa le corps d’Oikawa. Non, il fallait qu’il reste un peu plus longtemps. Ils n’avaient même pas eu le temps de se dire vraiment leurs sentiments. Il voulut lancer quelque chose, au hasard, n’importe quoi, pour le retenir encore un peu :

-Tu crois vraiment partir sans payer après m’avoir fait faire une heure supplémentaire ?

Son ancien cadet le regarda comme s’il avait perdu la tête. Oikawa se mit à rougir, conscient d’être extrêmement gênant, et pourtant, comme par réflexe, comme pour aller jusqu’au bout de sa bêtise, il termina :

-Liquide ou carte bleue ?

Tobio referma lentement la porte, et se tourna vers lui avec un sourire mystérieux :

-Nature.

Oikawa accepta.

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> Eh voilà ! J'espère que ça vous aura plu, et comme le concept est tout de même de mettre en paire un artiste et un auteur, j'ai pu travailler avec une certaine Kamiyu, que vous connaissez déjà si vous me suivez régulièrement sur Memento Amari et qui me bluffe à chaque fois avec son travail <3 Si vous voulez en prendre plein les yeux, c'est juste [ici](https://kamiyuk7.tumblr.com/) !  
> A la base, j'avais inclus "chèque" dans le titre, ce qui m'avait permis de faire quelques petites piques subsidiaires, par exemple Oikawa qui disait 'tu me donnes ton autographe? cool, je vais pouvoir le revendre" etc. Et puis on a vérifié pour les chèques au Japon, et j'ai préféré le retirer dans le doute!  
> On se voit pour le prochain chapitre de Memento !


End file.
